


Nearly 5 am

by em_the_gem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Soft Mornings, daily life of the high warlock and head of the institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: Find me on tumblr:oneofmanyjonathans





	Nearly 5 am

The fall had arrived sooner than expected in Brooklyn this year. The streets were wet and slippery from the continuous rainy nights, and the air smelled like fish and the dirty water from the Hudson river. The walk back from the Institute had seemed like a good idea at the time, but the wind was harsh and carried traces of drizzling rain with it. Needless to say, Alec’s gear was soaked by the time he arrived at the loft. 

It was little past 4 am when he stepped through the now familiar feel of Magnus’ wards and quietly slipped in the front door. The entryway and the rest of the loft was completely dark, only the faint lights of the Manhattan skyline visible through the curtains by the balcony. Alec toed off his boots, swung his jacket over the nearest chair to let it dry off and headed for the bedroom. 

The faint sound of running water and music playing grew louder as he neared the bedroom and Alec huffed out a silent laugh. He blamed the receding effect of the awareness rune that he hadn’t heard it when he stepped into the loft moments ago. He stripped out of his damp clothes, pulled on a nightshirt and sat down on the bed in his boxers. Facing the joined bathroom he leaned forward, elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands.

“Alexander, is that you?”

The door to the bathroom was slightly ajar and yellow light and steam flowed out followed by the strong smell of sandalwood. Magnus’ voice sounded muted coming from the other room and Alec’s head shot up trying to focus on what he’d just said. Then he frowned because did he really have to ask?

“You know it’s me, Magnus. Have you been experimenting again?” He called out to him to make sure his question was heard over the running water. The smell of sandalwood was painfully strong and perfumed and it made Alec’s head hurt. He leaned forward again and massaged his temples to ease the annoyance. Exhaustion crept over his body and he was suddenly very tired.

“Is it that bad?” Magnus’ voice came out louder than before and Alec looked up just as a spark of blue filled the dark room. The smell vanished and the room was lit in the same yellow light that came from the bathroom. The sound of running water had stopped as Magnus stood leaning against the doorframe, backlit with arms crossed over his chest and merely a towel wrapped around his waist. Alec smiled at the sight and felt at ease with the way his heart sped up as Magnus made his way towards him.

“Physically painful this time. I don’t understand why you even bother with continuing to home brew your own shampoo. You could just conjure up some, you know that right?” Alec stated obviously. His hands slid from the damp towel to Magnus’ hips as Magnus came to stand between Alec’s legs dangling off of the bed. Magnus’ skin was warm and familiar under his cold hands, and he smiled at goosebumps forming on Magnus’ skin as his hands trailed to Magnus’ lower back and pulled him closer.

“Hm, but what would be the fun in that?” Magnus mumbled as he cupped Alec’s jaw in both his hands. Thumbs caressed Alec’s cheeks and eyelids before warm lips pulled up in a smile landed on Alec’s in a gentle kiss. Magnus pulled away and drew a hand through Alec’s hair before letting it rest at the nape of his neck. The other hand drew circles on his shoulder to ease tension that sat there.

“Hello,” Magnus spoke and broke the comfortable silence that had settled between them. His face was free of make-up and his hair still wet from the shower. Alec smiled at his own reflection of how he loved every face Magnus had.

“Hi,” it came out as a tired sigh but Magnus just chuckled.

“How was your patrol?” concern was in Magnus’ voice but his nuzzling gestures continued and soothed Alec’s tired body.

“S’fine, nothing major happened. A couple of Shax demons in a dark alley. Same old, same old. What about you? Why are you up so early?” Alec knew Magnus hated getting up before the sun, so him being up and seeming fully awake was odd.

“Ah, nasty little things. I’m still on Copenhagen time, and seeing as they are 6 hours ahead of us it’s actually late for me. And there’s no rest for the wicked, as they say. I have a meeting with the Head of the Copenhagen Institute in an hour. She was not happy to find out I’d assisted Andrea last night,” Magnus said with a bored tone. Andrea the High Warlock of Copenhagen had contacted Magnus a while back about unusual weather activity and Magnus had left yesterday morning to assist with knowledge she did not have at hand.

“Hopefully she wont give you too much trouble,” Alec’s voiced sounded drousy and he realized his eyes had closed during Magnus’ story. His chin rested on Magnus’ chest and he felt his steady heartbeat under his skin. The warmth of Magnus’ body lingered as Magnus helped him lie down. The bed was still warm from when Magnus had left it and the faint scent of him lingered in the sheets. Exhaustion got the best of him and he finally fell a sleep only to wake up a couple of hours later when a messaged pinged into his phone.

Had a delightful meeting with Head of Institute. Only once did I suggest you’d be the one to punish me. Bringing home danishes. Love you.

Alec snorted out loud and snuggled deeper into the silky sheets trying to hold on to the sleep for as long as possible, knowing very well that the sound of a portal would break through the loft and bring yet another day where he was totally and utterly in love with Magnus Bane.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
